The End
by HappyEndings831
Summary: How the series should end because Meloni is leaving and Hargitay won't be on much. AU. R&R.


****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!****

**Christopher Meloni (Elliot) left SVU. Since Mariska Hargitay (Olivia) is cutting back her time on the show after episode 13 in season 13, I think the show should just end. This is how I think it should. Series finale. AU. Read & Review, please. -Mandy**

* * *

><p>He sat at his desk and stared at her empty work space in front of him. She'd cleared out her things so fast, and he wonders if she'll miss him. Does she miss him right now? Will they ever be the same again?<p>

"El," her soft voice called to him. He looked up at her with misty eyes as she continued. "why are you still here?"

"I have no place else to go," he answered almost inaudibly as he looked back at her bare desk. "My new partner is coming in the morning, but I don't think I want to work here without you."

Olivia sighed and walked over to him. She crouched down and looked up at him. "You've worked without me before."

Elliot turned his chair and Olivia rested her hands on his knees to keep her balance as she continued to look into his tearful eyes. He spoke as a tear made its way down his face, "I went through partner after partner because none of them were you back when you were in Oregon and then, when Danni came, she wasn't you. She was so different." Elliot cupped Olivia's face in his huge hands, "You get me through all of this shit."

Olivia turned her head slightly and kissed Elliot's palm before saying, "It's better if I go. You'll see that soon enough. And, as an added plus, Kathy won't think we're having an affair anymore." She smirked up at Elliot sadly.

"We're getting a divorce," Elliot stated. "We don't love each other like we used to and we fight all the time. And…I…I…I'm in love with another woman." He stroked the side of her face with his thumb.

"Who?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"You," Elliot whispered as Olivia stopped breathing, "I'm in love with you, Liv."

Olivia looked into the dark blue eyes of the man she'd been in love with for years. He'd never said that he loved her before and it was life altering.

There was a long pause because Olivia didn't know what to say and Elliot couldn't out what Olivia was thinking.

Olivia finally said, with a smirk, "That was redundant."

Elliot gave her a small smile and then asked, "Do you feel the same?"

"Definitely," Olivia replied honestly and smirked at him. He smirked back at her as he brought her face to his. "I love you," she whispered as Elliot's lips touched her own.

There was no tongue in this kiss, just sweet, loving passion, as their lips danced together.

They each pulled away at the same time. Elliot decided to tell her now, "I was offered a job over in Queens Special Victims. They need a new captain and I have the qualifications. I think I might take it."

Olivia let out a short laugh. "So, I'm taking Tucker's job because he's retiring and you're moving to Queens SVU to be the captain there. We're going to rule New York City."

Elliot smiled and kissed her again before standing up. "I have to tell Cragen. Will you wait here for me?"

"Of course," Olivia nodded as he turned and walked toward the Captain's door.

"Come in," Cragen called from inside of his office after hearing a knock on his door. "Hello, Elliot. How can I help you?"

Elliot took a deep breath and then took a seat in front of his captain. "I want to take the promotion."

Donald Cragen was speechless for a moment. In one month he had lost the woman that was like a daughter to him to IAB and now the man who was like a son to him so that he could go to another precinct. Soon, he would be retiring too, along with his old friend Munch. "I guess all things really do end," Cragen voiced aloud. Then, he looked into Elliot's eyes, "This is good. Congratulations, Elliot." He stood up and held out his hand to his former detective.

Elliot stood too and shook Cragen's hand. "Thank you," he said. He walked over to the door of Cragen's office and Cragen followed him. They gave each other a manly, emotional, hug before Elliot left the office to go clear out his desk.

Olivia helped Elliot as he put all of the contents of his desk into a large cardboard box and as he put the last item in the box, a picture of himself, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Melinda, and his beloved Olivia, he sighed.

He took one last look around. His eyes paused on the conjoined desks of his good friends and ex-co-workers, Fin and Munch, who always bickered but made him laugh. His eyes then moved to the break area where the ancient coffee maker stood. Elliot smirked as he thought of Munch's coffee that could dissolve your teeth. His eyes, lastly, landed on the pit, where most of their interrogations had taken place over the past twelve years.

Elliot sighed, pulling a pen out of his box and a piece of paper out of the pile of crap inside the box. He wrote a brief note to Fin and Munch and dropped it on Fin's desk before returning to Olivia who looked at him sadly.

He wouldn't be the only one who would miss this place. They both turned to look at their former captain who had emerged from his office. Cragen had unshed tears in his eyes as they waved at him before turning toward the elevator.

Olivia took Elliot's hand as they walked into the elevator. Elliot kissed her hand as they took a silent elevator ride down to the first floor.

They walked slowly, together, in-sync, out of the building and to Elliot's car. Olivia released Elliot's hand and whispered, "I'll meet you at my apartment, okay?"

"Okay," Elliot nodded as he looked up at the building they'd just left. He sighed, plopped the box in his SUV and then got in on the driver's side. He took one last look at the building before leaving for the last time.

* * *

><p>When he got to Olivia's apartment, Olivia was already there. She looked nervous and Elliot didn't know why.<p>

"What's wrong, Liv?" Elliot asked as he came to sit next to her on the sofa.

Olivia looked at him with wide brown eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Elliot's jaw dropped, but then he smiled. "Is it mine?"

She smirked and let out a breathy laugh and she snuggled into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as she said, "Of course it is."

* * *

><p><strong>EO never got together. *Sigh* Obviously, AU. Law &amp; Order: SVU will be nothing without Christopher Meloni and, eventually, Mariska Hargitay. I want to flip of Dick Wolf. NBD. Leave (kind) reviews.<strong> **-Mandy**


End file.
